


All Hail Derek Hale - Otaku's Unite

by neil4god



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Camaro Feels, Crack mostly, Derek Hale fanclub, Derek being adorable, Drabble, M/M, One-Shot, Possessive Stiles, Stiles is of course a member, devious Lydia, there is a duck!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-20
Updated: 2015-02-20
Packaged: 2018-03-14 00:12:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3401282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/neil4god/pseuds/neil4god
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They call themselves AHDH, as in All Hail Derek Hale, their members are spread across the country. Most of them had probably never even heard of Beacon Hills, but now every one of them is obsessed with it's resident bad-boy. Stiles intends to feed their addiction with a growing amount of impromptu photos and cute videos. Just so long as Derek never, ever, finds out of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All Hail Derek Hale - Otaku's Unite

**Author's Note:**

> This popped into my head in the shower and I had to write it, so enjoy :)

It started with some girl on a road trip stopping off in Beacon Hills for gas and snapping a picture of Derek near the pumps. She uploaded it to Instagram, someone else pinned it and then suddenly Derek was invading tumblr. Before long he had his own fanclub, an actual fanclub, with a group name and badges and everything! Obviously Stiles had to become a member, he was basically forced into it, so he became sourwolf69 and embraced his fate. He started small, snapping a couple pics of Derek glaring at him, then some of him glaring next to the Camaro (apparently the soccer-mom monstrosity was a rental while the Camaro was in the shop). It sent the fangirls (and guys) into paroxysms of glee. Seriously Stiles was their god now, he gave them Derek Hale, like crack to a junkie. They begged for it, pleading and sending him cute emoticons demanding more Derek. 

Eventually he caved, he was careful about it though, the clip he posted was only forty seconds long. It was a couple of weeks old but hella cute. Derek was darting angry glares behind him as a baby duck waddled after him squeaking. It was adorable! What came next was even cuter, Derek basically surrendered to the cuteness and cuddled the damn thing till it purred. Stiles didn’t post that though, Derek smiling and being, well soft and almost vulnerable, was too intimate. He wouldn’t disrespect him like that, not when it mattered so much. That’s the thing playing in the back of his mind every time he uploads something, would Derek be upset? Angry is fine, hell it’s typical Derek behaviour, but upset is not acceptable. The dumb wolf means too much to him, whether either one of them want to admit it or not. 

Of course the clip goes viral almost immediately. After all, how could it not? Somehow though, Derek never finds out about it, the others laugh about it, but never in a mean way. Once Lydia finds the site she decides to destroy whatever fragile hopes the fans have by posting pics of Derek constantly surrounded by the hotness of his pack. She posts little updates about all the fun borderline romantic things they do together, like making a meal, seeing a movie, cuddling on the couch. By the time she’s through Derek looks like some kind of polygamist which is just, no. Stiles won’t let her ruin the reputation that he has painstakingly crafted. So he does the only sensible thing and posts dozens of pictures of him and Derek being adorable together. He takes candid shots and selfies every chance he gets, brushes up close next to Derek, so they’re both in the shot. 

Derek doesn’t seem to mind, he only shrugs a little or glares half-heartedly into the camera. It makes Stiles’ heart race a little faster when he reaches over and takes the phone in one hand while he tugs Stiles into his chest for the shot. As much as Derek likes to pretend to be mean, he’s really a total softie and Stiles has known that for a really long time now. When Derek kisses him right before the phone flashes he can barely keep breathing, his entire body slams into hyperdrive and every nerve ending is focused on Derek. 

He doesn’t post that picture, in fact he stops posting completely, ignores the siren call of his followers begging for more Hale goodness and snuggles next to the real thing instead. Of course it’s at this point that Derek scrapes his stubble against his throat and murmurs, “I thought for sure that one would have made it onto my fanpage. How else are they going to know I’m yours?”


End file.
